


Primrose's Last Dance

by M (M935694)



Series: Octopath Murderer [2]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Asphyxiation, Execution, F/M, Feet, Guro, Hanging, Multi, Necrophilia, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Primrose loses the fight against Helgenish, and the man decides to make an example out of her - hanging her publicly.
Series: Octopath Murderer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Primrose's Last Dance

Primrose stumbled on the sand, her brown eyes glaring with hatred at the hired goons that stood between her and Helgenish - the man who owned Sunshade’s tavern and all the dancers that performed within it, including her. Calling them dancers would be glorifying it anyways - they were all pretty much prostitutes… No, sex slaves. Primrose hated that this was what her life had become - but that was all she could do to live on. However, tonight would be the day that her life as a slave ended… And that she would finally go on to the path of vengeance on the men who had killed her father. Or at least that’s what was supposed to happen. Following the man with the mark of the crow, she ventured into the catacombs beneath the town. However, her master had caught on to her escape scheme - and was waiting for her at the exit. To make things even worse, he had Yusufa with him - along with a bunch of henchmen. Finding out that her only friend betrayed her stung, but not as much as seeing him stab the other dancer. With tears in her eyes and strength that was fueled by rage, she charged straight at him - but the lackeys stood firmly in her path, with their curved swords cutting at her. She had taken a few of them out, but with her knife there was little she could do about their numerical advantage. Her hot noble blood was flowing freely from the cuts all over her body, and she could feel herself getting weaker with every moment. Still, she couldn’t give up! She grasped her dagger harder, and tried to move towards another of the men. However, the dagger slipped out of her fingers anyways - and with her strength finally leaving her, Primrose collapsed onto the sand - Helgenish’s laughter filling her ears and making her despise him even more.

“Not so tough now, you whore! You never should have tried to cross me!” As he spoke out, his henchmen approached her, preparing to stab their swords into her body. “Such a shame… You really were my favourite of the girls I own.” Primrose tried to look at him with anger, but her eyes were captivated by the blade of the man closest to her. Even though she tried to stay strong, she couldn’t help but fear as the man approached her, her heart beating faster and faster with each step he took.  
“Stop.” Helgenish’s voice, much calmer now, came as a complete surprise to both her and the soldiers. “You know what? I’ll let you live, kitten. Of course, you’ll have to be punished… But I’m feeling extra merciful today.” Helgenish turned around towards the city, Primrose’s surprised eyes looking at the man’s expensive coat with hatred intense enough to almost burn a hole through it. The night was already almost over… “Take her to your barracks. Make sure she doesn’t escape.” Once the soldiers grabbed Primrose by her shoulders, forcing her back to her feet, and mumbled their acknowledgement, Helgenish said one more thing - one that filled the soldier with excitement and Primrose with disgust. “Until it’s time for her show tomorrow, you all can use her free of charge.”

Walking through the sandy road back to Sunshade, Primrose initially tried to drag her feet - any way to defy Helgenish’s orders now was so satisfying! However, the soldiers were having none of that. The moment they saw that she was trying to slow them down, one of them slammed his fist into the small of her exposed back. Besides causing her a lot of pain as the blow resonated in her spine, the force of that strike also pushed her forward. It was not like she was scared of the pain, she was already used to this kind of abuse… But Primrose decided there was little gain in bringing more onto herself than needed - especially that she would still have to endure the soldiers using her for the entire day. And use her they did. The moment they reached the barracks, her two-piece dancer’s outfit - that was already cut-up because of the battle, but still clinged to her curves - was immediately ripped off her body. Both her top that only covered her tits and brought out their size nicely, and the loincloth that hung on her curvy, wide hips were torn off, leaving the dancer in just her sandals and the jewelry she wore on her ankles, wrists and neck. Even if at this point she had shown her huge breasts to too many men to count, it still didn’t make it any less shameful than when Helgenish first uncover them during her initiation as his slave. In time, she learned how to shield herself from the pain, to distance herself from the men that were taking her. However, the faith that she would no longer have to endure this she was feeling as before Helgenish caught her made her drop her guard - and so, she felt every cock that penetrated her with all the details her cunt could give her. “Faith shall be your shield.” The motto of House Azelhart... She couldn’t help but wonder why did it backfire on her now?

Even after all years of slavery, her cunt still managed to stay pretty tight. That was part of why Helgenish thought of her as the favorite of his dancer girls… And why he charged people so much for sex with her. Common soldiers couldn’t afford it, so all they had were the stories about how Primrose’s holes felt as incredible as the girl looked on the outside. With rich brown hair she kept in a ponytail, pronounced facial features that made her look both mature and beautiful, big breasts the other dancers were jealous of, a toned stomach kept flat by all the dance practice, wide hips and a huge ass that any man desired, and strong, thick thighs that were also a product of her dances, her body was nothing short of divine. And so, each of them wanted to fuck her - but using her just once only fueled the lust one had for her even more. Sadly, even if Primrose wanted to enjoy them using her, their thrusts were all too rough. With little stamina and no concern at all for her wellbeing, her pussy was quickly flooded with semen while Primrose had not reached even a single climax herself. And that was the penetration that was supposed to be the most pleasant for her… Other soldiers used her asshole, which was even tighter than her cunt and costed extra enough that it was rarely ever taken filled. That meant it wasn’t ready at all for continuous usage the man subjected it too, with pain from having her rectum stretch out constantly filling her bum and her sphincter loosening up permanently from all the anal rape.

The soldiers didn’t limit themselves to just the two holes in her lower body. Her mouth was also forced to take cock after cock, another thing which she was not used to doing for a continued period of time. She was on the verge of throwing up multiple times - and when she wasn’t feeling sick, instead she was choking as the man facefucking her made it almost impossible to breath. Still, the soldiers using her were considerate enough to keep her conscious - whenever her face would be too deep a red because of asphyxiation, they’d pull out and let her breathe, and they also kept her hydrated enough. Of course, that meant that she’d get no respite from all the pain and shame, respite that would make passing out a welcome thing to happen. Her face, mouth and breasts were all coated with semen of the men using her face, and ones who used her hands to jerk themselves off, too. Her once flawless skin was dirtied with their spunk, but it wasn’t perfect anymore even before she was brought to this building. During the fight against the soldiers, she received numerous shallow sword wounds - with red lines marking the spots where the swords reached her.

That wasn’t the only aftermatch that the fight would have on her body, though. During the fight, Primrose had hurt a bunch of these men - and now others were all too willing to pay her back for hurting their comrades. Once one of them slammed her fist into her stomach, leaving a huge bruise, the others all followed - showering Primrose with a myriad of kicks and punches. As Helgenish wanted to keep her alive, they avoided any vitals, and made sure not to hit her too strong and cause some internal damage, either. She had to dance in the evening, and that would be hard if they broke her legs. So instead they just continued to hit her all over her body, with visible bruises in different shades of red and purple blistering all over her skin. As with using her face, they had to take breaks so that she didn’t pass out from too much abuse at once - making the whole day a seamless stream of pain, rape and humiliation for Sunshade’s most premium whore. Only someone as strong mentally as Primrose could live through that without breaking down - and even she only barely managed to hold on to the remnants of her sanity. By the time Helgenish arrived in the barracks, almost all of the mental strength she used to have was gone. For the first time, she look at Helgenish while really feeling like he could be superior to her… Just in time for him to explain, what he expected of her.  
“You’re going to do your usual dance there, kitten. Get yourself cleaned before you going there, though. You should wear your usual outfit…” Hearing this, she couldn’t help but ask a question, for the first time not faking the subservient tone. “But how, master? It got all ripped up…”  
“That’s your problem, not mine. Go out there naked if you have to.” He replied harshly, annoyed that she interrupted him. “Of course, you’ll have to apologize in public - and while doing so, make sure to warn the other sluts that they should be good girls. Once your dance is done, you should go and sell your body as usual - but with the prices being the same as the cheapest of my whores.” M-More rape? Primrose’s heart and mind faltered as she heard that. How would she survive another session like this one?  
“I just want to make sure that the people who adore you can get a proper goodbye in. After all, this will be your last dance here.” Hearing this, Primrose immediately got some of her strength back, her worries gone as soon as they appeared. She wondered, what he meant by that. Surely, he wasn’t going to release her?... No, of course he wouldn’t just let go of his most profitable dancer like that. What else could it be, then? Rapidly thinking, she remembered the conversation she overheard yesterday. The man with the mark of the crow… He asked Helgenish for a specific girl to be delivered to him. Of course, it would be one of Helgenish’s dancers. Then… Was he going to send her away? Straight towards the crow’s left wing? The moment Primrose thought of this, the dancer was certain that it had to be true - drawing more strength from that conclusion. Even after all that abuse, Primrose was able get herself back together, even if her mental balance was pretty shaky. She’d just have to endure one more night… And then, she’d finally get to face one of her father’s killers. She had thought that her chance to get to him was gone, but Helgenish would actually help her… Her spirit bolstered again, she just nodded.  
“Yes, master.” She replied, faking obedience and respect. As the soldiers also heard Helgenish’s orders, they let her find her garments without giving her too much trouble - just groping her ass and breasts as she passed them - not letting their actions bother her anymore.

After picking up the two ripped pieces of clothing, Primrose left for the dancers’ quarters - dashing through the streets while in the nude. With how revealing her outfit was, she was used to getting lecherous looks, and she knew she’d leave this town soon, so she wasn't bothered by her nudity in the slightest. Once she reached the house where the dancers all lived, she quickly prepared a bath for herself. Washing herself in the basin, she thought that the water flowing down her body would take all the shame and pain of her rape session with it… And sure enough, she did end up feeling better once it was over. The blood from all the cuts was gone, too. Of course, the bruises were still there - but even then, the water seemed to ease the pain that was pulsing within them. Getting out, she had one more thing to do before heading for the tavern. Gathering a needle and some thread, she quickly sewed herself the ripped parts of her outfit together with some rough stitches. The other dancers in the quarters laughed at her, but she ignored their prattle as usual. They wouldn’t borrow her their outfits if she asked them, anyways. Only Yusufa would have done that… But her friend was dead. Putting her outfit back on and confirming that it wasn’t too tight - even if it did hug her tits even tighter than before - Primrose headed for the tavern, holding her head up high… but her steps were still a bit shaky.

As she walked into the tavern, the patrons inside it didn’t give her more attention than usual - though the ones that did look at her were surprised to see her usually pristine skin mangled with cuts and bruises. Making her way for the service passage, she travelled backstage - getting hostile looks from the other dancers there. Although there was still some time before her show was to start, she made no effort to talk to them. They were all jealous of her beauty and her status as Helgenish’s favorite - and she cared for them just as little as they did for her. And so she just waited, stretching her body while waiting for her turn. The ripping sensation coming from the hastily-made seams were a bit worrying, but the pleasant way her muscles relaxed caused her to ignore it. Far too quickly, her turn came - and Primrose walked onto the stage.

Now, all the tavern’s patrons could see just how beat up she was. However, with her stretching session, her muscles didn’t hurt that much anymore - letting her carry out one of her usual dances. Today, she found herself able to put much more heart into it than the day before - making sure that Helgenish had nothing he could hook on to this time. If only she danced like this yesterday, maybe then he wouldn’t have caught on to her plans… She weaved her most beguiling dance as she moved on the stage, pushing her body to her limits - even if she despised that she was forced to do this, dancing in the tavern was a part of her life so she wanted to make her final show the most special one. Perhaps aiding her in that were the seams of her outfit - with the amount of strain she was putting on her body, her outfit was affected by it too. Her breasts carried much force as they bounced around. Her top was usually able to keep them somewhat stable while letting spectators enjoy their movements and their size easily. However, having tied it extra tight, it clung to them, becoming just a second layer of skin and letting her boobs move around much more than they usually did. But that wasn’t all it did. With each bounce, a little more tension was put on her stitches - and finally, they began to snap one by one. Before long, it began to loosen up - and the same went for the pieces of cloth over her hips. Then, in an jaw-dropping spectacle, her top flew off as the final strand broke. Her massive breasts were shown to all, and Primrose froze mid-move for just an instant. She couldn’t afford to stop now… Helgenish told her to dance naked if necessary, and breaking off before the climax of her show was unacceptable. Even a short break to get a new top was out of question, not that the other dancers would have shared one of theirs with her even now. With that in mind, she danced on, telling herself to relax, that these people would never see her again after today. Without the top holding it in place, her boobs were able to bounce around freely, and with the rapid moves of her body they sure did. In fact, their impetus was enough to make her lose her balance for a few moments - but it was nothing she couldn’t handle.

The bottom part of her outfit followed suit soon enough, leaving Primrose in the nude save for her sandals and jewelry. Her voluptuous curves were now free for all the tavern goers to see - and so were her nethers. Her slit, usually well-kept, still showed some signs of yesterday’s abuse - some semen was still oozing out of it, and her lips were all swollen. Since most of them had not seen it before, they couldn’t tell the difference. All that mattered to them was that the divine cunt of the most beautiful dancer was finally exposed to them, and she showed no intention of covering herself up. Her dance was entering the final stage - Primrose was nothing but a very sexy blur on the stage, and yet at the same time her breasts were clearly visible - her erect nipples standing out like two diamonds, and just a glance at them was enough to make her spectators erect, too. The flashes of her bare cunt continued to intensify for the final few moments, until eventually the dancer landed in a perfect split at the stage’s end - showing off her pussy to all. Usually, it was the biggest tease she’d do - maybe flash the people in the front seats while her loincloth settled into place. Without it, though… all the people watching her were able to lustfully gaze at it while she remained in that position. A group of men started to applaud her - but just looking at them Primrose could clearly make out their erections popping through their pants. In truth, they were not cheering for her dance - they were doing it for the body she was showing off.

After taking the time to let all of them burn the sight into their minds, Primrose stood back up, then bowed - her chest jewels heaving up and down once she sprung back up. Then, summoning her most humble voice, she began to speak. “Thanks for coming, everyone! I hope you all liked my dance!” She twirled on the spot, hating every second. “I… I had made master Helgenish very angry… I’m sorry, master.” No she wasn’t, and it took all her self-restraint not to scream in anger… and yet she had to push on. “Master decided to punish me as I deserve… For tonight only, you’ll be able to ask for my companionship for less leaves than for any other girl.” It took some time for the realization what that meant to sink in, but once it did… The united cheer of the males gathered shook the very walls of the tavern while Primrose shivered in disgust. With her performance finished, she bowed again while waiting for the commotion to die down. “And sadly… Tonight will be my last dance for all of you.” Now she had to put on a sad face, but her heart was screaming out in happiness. Now a much quieter sad cet sounded out, though most of the men were busy searching through their wallets - if anything, it encouraged more of them to take a go for her ass since they’d not have the chance again.

Thinking she was now truly done with the stage for tonight, Primrose tried to go backstage - but as she reached the door that led there, she saw that the way was blocked by a few of Helgenish’s henchmen. She raised one brow at them - didn’t she do just what Helgenish wanted? “Sorry, girl, but the boss wants you back on the stage.” Before she could react, two of them dragged her back to the front of the stage. Suddenly, something flew through the air from the balcony on her right, going directly at the chandelier swinging above them. As it came tumbling down in front of her, Primrose could see that it was a rope… and on the end of it, a noose was waiting. She had troubles understanding what was going on while the men quickly removed her necklace, get the noose past her ponytail and secured it around her slightly chubby neck, all while whoever was on the balcony fixed the ropes to the railing. Did Helgenish lie to her? No, she realized. He never said he would send her away… It was her who twisted his words to fit her desires. Then… were they really going to hang her? Once she realized that they would, Primrose started to struggle against the men holding her - but their grip on her was too strong. Once the man above them gave them a signal, they shoved her forward - making her drop off the stage.

Gravity pulled her forward and downward, making her swing to the middle of the room while the thick rope began to press on her neck. Coming to the point below the chandelier, she swung forward, her feet going just barely over the heads of people sitting at their tables. As her swing continued, Primrose tried to grab on to the thick ropes above her, to claw at the noose holding her neck, but her well-kept nails couldn’t even damage it, and the rope was tied too tightly for her to possibly stretch it out enough for her to fall out. On the way back, it were her legs and feet that were doing the stretching, trying to reach any of the tables below her in a desperate attempt to get more air through her jammed windpipe and into her lungs. However, she failed to reach any of them - the momentum of the swing carrying her back all the way back to the stage. There, she stretched her fingers out again - and it worked! They touched the edge of the stage, letting her hold on for a moment and draw a few deep breaths. As her lungs filled with oxygen, pain exploded in her ankles, and suddenly she was swinging forward again. Looking down, she was terrified to see that her feet were both gone now - the stumps of her legs spilling blood over the men she passed over. The soldiers on the stage must have cut them off to stop her from saving herself. But that meant… They really wanted to kill her? During the first swing, she was still holding on to the faith that it was just a show of power, that they would cut her down after a few swings. Without her feet… Even if they did, she would have no way to dance anymore - and then she’d be reduced to just whoring herself out to survive, while Sunshade already had a plenty of whores. Panic quickly began to settle in as she continued to swing forwards and backwards, the swings carrying less and less force until she was basically stuck in place.

The rope began to dig deeper into her skin, causing more pain to light up in her neck. The air she was able to take in was rapidly running out, but for now her brain was still oxidized. She still had control over most of her body - so she decided to stay motionless, to conserve her energy. All that moved were her eyes as she looked over the crowd. Of course, she knew that the men were aroused - that was always the main objective of the dance, to make them more ready to spend money on the services from dancers and tavern maidens. Services that some of them were taking use of even now - be it having the girls jerk or suck them off or just nailing their cunts. Some of them had their cocks out without a girl to service them, working on their dicks on their own. The soldiers who had removed her feet, removed them from their sandals and were rubbing their dicks against them. Knowing that no man should be able to resist her body, it was clear that the others must have decided to wait until her body was available. Every girl that Primrose could see seemed not bothered by the hanging in the slightest - in fact, most of them openly grinned at Primrose once they noticed she was looking at them. In fact, some of the more expensive girls, having not been picked by the tavern goes, were openly touching themselves as well. Primrose was aware that her position as Helgenish’s favorite pet caused the others to dislike her… But she had no idea they all hated her this much.

While her eyes were scouring the room, she came across Helgenish as well. He seemed all satisfied with what was happening, his dick buried down the throat of one of his cheaper whores. Primrose couldn’t know it, but that girl was having just as much trouble breathing as the ex-noble was. Helgenish showed no worry about the girl’s quickly reddening face - his eyes were on Primrose’s hanging body just like everyone else’s. He just kept holding her down with his hands, making it impossible for the girl to break off and get some air. Moments after noticing Helgenish, Primrose ran out of air too. Within moments, her face grew turned red similar to her outfit’s, pain appearing in her lungs to match it. That pain quickly began to spread through her body - and with her muscles weakened by the lack of oxygen, the pain from earlier also reawakened. In seconds since she had ran out of air, her entire body was being torn apart by excruciating pain. No part of her was spared from it - even if the men ignored her head before, an hypoxia-induced headache was more than enough to match the pain from her slowly dying tissues. With the rough, ruthless rape she had received earlier, her vagina and anus were both pulsating in pain too. 

The pain quickly wrestled any control she had over her body away from her, her bladder being one of the first victims as she pissed herself. The yellow liquid drained down her long, sexy legs, all the way to the stumps at her ankles. Muscles around her entire body started spasming moments later, twisting her body around. Her legs began kicking out - with the strength contained within them, it was enough to make her body swing a bit while also spinning her around - giving her a chance to see that the other half of the hall was just as happy to see her die as the first one was. Her well-formed hips moved up and down, as if she was with a lover and driving her cunt onto his cock - with the men imagining themselves in that position. Even if she had washed her body, it wasn’t exactly possible for her to empty her womb so quickly - so more semen was shaken down her vaginal canal and out of her pussy, joining the piss that was covering her thighs. Her flat belly stayed mostly in place, only half-turning because of her legs movements - making the patches of red and swollen skin on it more visible than they were during the dance. One of her arms was waving around, while the other clenched around the rope above her head, without any success in alleviating the pain. Her plentiful chest flesh jiggled around, the spots on her skin they hit while moving around aching even more. Her neck was stretched out, her windpipe and throat completely crushed by the thick rope. Her fair face was now turning purple, the woman showing signs that her life was about to end. Her mouth was open, tongue just barely sticking out from between her lips and letting out droll that oozed down her chin. Twin streams of blood were trickling down from her nostrils, signs of the damage the lack of air was wrecking in her brain. Tears ran down her flushed cheeks, tears of helplessness against her cruel fate. Her eyes were bulging, with red marks signalling burst veins showing up on both, and being easier to see once Primrose’s eyes rolled back up.

The twitches of her body began to die down, returning to the motionless state she was trying to maintain. “Father… I’m sorry I couldn’t avenge you… In the end, I was a bad daughter… I hope you can forgive me…” The last living member of House Azelhart took a final look at the world - with her eyes’ direction, she just saw the chandelier from which she was hanging. A final thrill ran down her body, and then she was gone. But that would not be the end of her body’s suffering - after all, she still had customers to service.

After waiting for some more time once she had gone motionless, Helgenish’s goons approached her. Moving one of the tables, one got on top of it so he could reach the rope. In his hands was the dagger Primrose had dropped the day before - the dagger that served as her final memento of her father, using which she once hoped to slay his killers. With how sharp it was, it only took one slice to cut through the rope just over Primrose’s head. Her limp body dropped down to the wooden floor with a loud thud, splaying out on it. He got back down, while his companions lifted her body from the ground and laid her out on the table. A queue of men had already formed in front of them, all clutching their wallets in one hand and using the other to slowly stroke themselves. Helgenish, having choked his toy to the death with his cock, quickly walked over and set himself down at one of the nearby tables, eager to collect the fee for using Primrose’s body - another of his dancers already moving towards him, and letting out a breath of relief once he ordered her to get her cunt onto his cock. Having seen her friend die with her mouth around his cock, she was afraid that this fate also awaited her… It wouldn’t, at least for now. However, seeing the massive queue in front of him, Helgenish was already considering making hangings like this one a more permanent feature for his tavern, regretting not having taken Yusufa’s corpse back from the sands. Part of this was Primrose’s charm, but he was sure tbe novelty of fucking a corpse would have caused the less successful dancer to bring in a lot of leaves too.

Primrose’s corpse was set up on the table at first, but it was soon taken off it to allow more people access to her body. Just like before, her vagina was the most popular of her holes. Even if the hours-long pounding it had received earlier that day left it a bit looser than usual, it was still very tight and pleasant to pop into - even if it was filled with semen of men who went before. When she was first cut down, it was still a bit warm. As hours went by, it began to grow colder, the walls growing stiffer - adding to the tightness but making it a little harder to ram into her. Her asshole was the same initially - warm and tight. However, being less trained, and already quite loose because of the earlier abuse, it was quite easy to break in. It stretched wide open, and the cocks filling it successfully fought back against her body stiffening up. In fact, after some time, it was almost too loose for one cock… However, two were able to fit right in and fuck the hell out of it - which Helgenish was more than happy to allow, as that let more of his clients use the corpse at one. Her mouth also did take a bunch of cocks, her slack lips closing over cocks that pushed into her mouth. With her throat crushed by the rope, it was hard to push inside it, but once a man would get in… It felt incredible, hugging the head of the cock harder than the tightest cunt, her saliva providing perfect lubrication for just that.

Other parts of her body weren’t ignored, either. Her breasts were groped countless times. At first they were tender and soft, but as the rigor mortis settled in they became much more rigid - allowing for a firmer grasp to people who were holding on to them as they rammed into her holes. The feet the soldiers cut off earlier were placed on another table nearby, and Helgenish charged for using them as masturbatory tools. Seeing the popularity that they had, and that the line of men didn’t seem to shrink, he quickly ordered for Primrose’s hands to be chopped off, too - and began taking money for letting people use them to jerk themselves off. Her delicate fingers were crudely wrapped around numerous cocks and covered with the men’s spunk - and the same went for the soles of her feet. Some of the men went for the dancer’s thighs. Lifting her legs high up and using the piss and semen that was already there, they were able to rub their cocks through her thigh gap - covering her belly with more semen.

Eventually, after taking the loads of what could very well be the entire population of Sunshade, no one remained that wanted to fuck Primrose’s dead body anymore. For some it was because their balls were completely drained, while others ran out of leaves to pay - in the end, Helgenish found herself looking at a non-existent queue. It was time to end it. Getting up, he approached Primrose’s corpse - covered in even more semen than the first time he spoke to her today. Freeing his cock, he slid into her cunt for what he knew would be the final time.  
“Sorry, kitten, but you brought this on yourself. If you just stayed put, you’d still be alive…” He groaned while thrusting into her womb. “Or not. That crow wanted to take you with him. If he did, you would have suffered even more.” Even if she couldn't hear him, he believed she deserved some kind of explanation. “Better to be killed by people you know, eh?” He finished speaking while shooting his semen into her dead womb.

Getting up, he ordered for the tavern to be closed, and the slave girls to clean it up. Next, he tasked the soldiers with dumping the corpse in the dunes. The animals there would take care of her meat, and the sand would cover up her bones. Now, he just had to think of an excuse he’d give to the crows…


End file.
